Schizophrenia
by Princesa Camison
Summary: No puedo detener esto, me están consumiendo. Estoy siendo controlada, quieren comer mi alma, mi sangre, mi todo. Necesito ayuda, no puedo luchar por siempre...Por favor, que alguien me salve...de mis demonios. Mal Summary XD! Pero no se dejen guiar!
1. Chapter 1

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet.**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí nuevamente con otro fic de ¡nuestros queridos vampiritos! ¡XD! Este Fic está un poco raro, pero bueno, me gusta escribirlo, ¡espero a ustedes también les guste leerlo!**

 **Advertencias: rango T, no voy a poner OoC (fuera de personaje) ya que trataré de poner sus verdaderas personalidades sin cambiarlas. Este fic está inspirado en** ** _Theory of Fear_** **, un juego que me gustó mucho.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **Prólogo**

–No quiero hacer esto…–Repitió por tercera vez la joven.

–Tranquila, debes desahogar tus miedos, para eso has venido ¿no?–Trató de calmarla el doctor, pero aquella pequeña sonrisa que él llevaba en sus labios le daba desconfianza–Háblame de ti–

Ella suspiró acostada en la camilla. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos lentamente llenándose del valor que le faltaba.

–Me llamo Yui Komori–Se presentó–Vivo en una mansión alejada del pueblo y las carreteras, a media hora de llegar a la Academia en coche, nos mudamos a ella cuando tenía 7 años. No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, pero puedo asegurar que viví bien esa etapa de inocencia–Afirmó–El problema comenzó cuando cumplí 10 años–

– ¿Sucedió algo que marcara tu vida?–Preguntó el doctor con aparente interés.

Ella asintió lentamente mientras su mirada se notaba melancólica–Mi madre…mi madre se volvió loca–Susurró.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?–

–Al principio no era nada grave, solo demoraba más en despertar, a veces padre y yo teníamos que zarandearla fuerte para eso–Ella suspiró agotada–Pero después de unos meses se levantaba gritando, muchas veces pude verla desde mi cuarto correr por los pasillos como si algo o alguien la persiguiese, a veces amanecía en lugares como la sala, el cuarto de baño, en los jardines, incluso en alguno de los cuartos que sobraban que de por sí estaban cerrados con candado y ni nosotros teníamos las llaves, era como si simplemente se abrieran para recibirla. Se veía cada día más anémica–

– ¿Ella no les decía nada?–

–Decía que la seguían, no importa donde estuviese, _ellos_ estaban ahí–

– ¿Quiénes eran _ellos_?–Preguntó nuevamente.

–Siempre que trataba de decirlo sucedía algo con ella, se desmayaba o comenzaba a toser sangre sin que la dejase hablar–

– ¿Y no llamaron a un médico?–

Ella asintió–Padre llamaba uno distinto cada semana frustrado de que el medicamento que le mandaran no funcionara, por más que ella comiera, bebiera y tomara sus medicamentos no la veíamos avanzar, se hundía cada vez más, así pasamos alrededor de casi un año, ya cumplía 11 años–

– ¿Qué sucedió entonces?–

–Mi madre murió–Confesó sintiendo como se le quebraba la voz–La encontramos en la pequeña capilla detrás de la mansión, estaba sobre un centenar de pétalos de rosas rojas–Se abrazó a sí misma–Lo más extraño fue que se veía feliz, no estaba ojerosa ni huesuda, más bien parecía una muñeca de porcelana, lo único que hacía contraste con su blanca piel era la sangre que aun emanaba de la herida en el medio del pecho, como si la hubiera traspasado un cuchillo delgado y filoso. Los policías no encontraron ningún signo de lucha que les dijera que fuera un asesinato, por lo que decidieron decir que se había suicidado–

–Debió de ser difícil–El doctor le brindó un poco de agua a lo cual aceptó–Por lo menos tienes a tu padre–

–Él se marchó cuando cumplí 16 años–El doctor ni se inmutó, al parecer ya esperaba esa reacción del padre–Dijo que no iba a volverse loco–Ella encogió sus hombros–Me dejó sola, pero no iba a deprimirme por eso, ya que iba a ingresar en la mejor Academia. –

–Debías ser fuerte–Apoyó.

–El primer y segundo semestre lo pasé sin ningún trabajo, salía bien en casi todo–El rostro de ella comenzó a sombrearse–Empezando mi tercer y último semestre de mi primer año comenzaron a ocurrir algunas cosas que…que no eran normales–

– ¿Pasó algo más?–

–La escuela era nocturna, por lo que tenía el resto del día libre. Antes de la hora de almuerzo, podía escuchar el leve sonido de un violín en la sala abandonada de música, la cual estaba cerrada con candado, me era imposible entrar, padre las había cerrado todas cada vez que mi mamá lograba entrar de alguna manera, ya que siempre el candado abierto se encontraba en el piso, solo teníamos que volver a colocarlo. Cuando intentaba forzarla, el ruido paraba y siempre creí que era mi imaginación, ya que era el único ruido que escuchaba por el día–

– ¿Y en la noche?–

–A las 6, casi siete, bajaba a comer, no me extrañaba encontrar la mesa servida, siempre había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón. El problema era que a las 7:30 siempre podía oler aquel olor tan característico de los takoyaki, lo cual me extrañaba, pues a mí no me gustaba el takoyaki–

–Seguramente alguno de sus empleados se lo preparaba a sí mismo–

–Pensé en esa posibilidad. Creyendo que se quedaban incluso cuando ya no tenían nada más que hacer, los llamé, pero ellos no respondían. Entonces, oí los utensilios y el olor a takoyaki, tal vez estaban en la cocina, por lo que bajé a ella…–Estuvo unos momentos en silencio–Cuando entré no había nadie–Afirmó temblando levemente–Pero aun oía el sonido de los utensilios que se utilizaban para la preparación del takoyaki–

– ¿No revisaste la casa?–

–Busqué en todas partes a los empleados que, según yo, siempre habían estado ahí. Cuando encontré el cuarto de los empleados este estaba sellado…–Se mostraba asustada.

–No había más nadie en esa casa a aparte de ti–Afirmó el doctor anotándolo todo en un papel.

–Me asusté tanto que corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré ahí. "¿Quién me había estado dando de comer hasta ahora? ¿Por qué el refrigerador nunca estaba vacío, lleno de comida y hasta dulces empalagosos de aquellos que me gustaban comer? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan limpio?... ¿De verdad estaba sola?" Todas esas preguntas me azotaron en ese momento, tal fue mi frustración que falté a la escuela ese día, me reincorporé al día siguiente cuando vi que por lo menos el chofer sí estaba ahí, tal vez él lo hacía todo y eso me tranquilizó–

– ¿No sentiste nada más?–

–A veces podía oír pequeñas risas, de aquellas que da un niño pequeño cuando está jugando con su muñeco favorito, en el pasillo derecho, nuevamente dentro de una de las habitaciones cerradas–Apretó los puños–A veces el olor de alguna sustancia fuerte mezclada con el té de rosas proveniente del estudio que había estado usando mi padre inundaba la casa y mis pulmones a las 5 de la tarde, me mareaba. Encontrarme con grietas en las paredes, como si la hubieran golpeado con alguna bola de acero y que al otro día ya estuviera arreglado se hizo más común…–

–Aún hay algo que aún no me dices–El doctor le sonrió–Tómatelo con calma–

Ella pareció sentir fuerzas en esas palabras–Cuando regresaba de la escuela, cuando ya iba a la cama a dormir, podía sentir como me tocaban–

– ¿No pensaste que fuera el chofer?–

–Lo sospeché, por lo que una vez fingí que dormitaba y justo cuando sentí que comenzaba por mis pantorrillas encendí la luz de las lámparas de mesita de noche…pero no había nadie de nuevo, y yo aún podía sentir que me tocaba–Se abrazó a si misma temblando–Tenía tanto miedo, pues revisé las sabanas una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algún insecto que quizás me estuviera rozando, pero nada…nada–

– ¿Y no pensaste que se pudieran estar adentrando?–

–Lo hice, revisé cada una de las puertas y ventanas que podía, pero todo estaba tan bien asegurado que me parecía absurdo lo que hacía, revisándolas cada noche con la esperanza de que aquellas cosas cesaran sin resultado alguno. El tiempo pasó y así cumplí mis 17 años. Ahí comenzó mi pesadilla–

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–El doctor le prestó más atención dejando de anotar lo que estaba anotando.

– ¿Recuerda que le había dicho que mi madre decía que _ellos_ la perseguían?–El doctor asintió–Los conocí, a _ellos_ –El hombre se mostró sorprendido mientras ella temblaba.

–Especifícate mejor–Pidió.

–Fue después de clases, me quedé despierta hasta las 7 de la mañana arreglando cosas para los primeros trabajos aprovechando que después de un año de tortura al fin había silencio en la casa durante una semana. Mi error fue acostarme a dormir…–

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Esto es solo el prólogo, ¿Qué le esperará a nuestra querida Yui-chan? ¡Espero sigan leyendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet.**

 **Advertencias: rango T, no voy a poner OoC ya que trataré de poner sus verdaderas personalidades sin cambiarlas. Este fic está inspirado en** ** _Theory of Fear._**

 **Capítulo I:**

 ** _Abre la puerta y entra. Sin esperarlo estarás en mis brazos; te abrazaré y no te permitiré volver atrás._**

 **-o-o-o-**

Apilé las hojas escritas de forma ordenada y tras ponerle una presentación impecable sonreí aliviada. Hace meses no sentía esa tranquilidad que te podía dar el silencio, ya que hace unos 7 meses había empezado a oír y sentir cosas fuera de lo normal, pero hace una semana habían cesado y se sentía bien. Tal vez haya sido producto de mi propio miedo de haberme quedado sola, pero ya tenía 17 años, no era una niña. Alcé mi mirada buscando el reloj de pared que tenía en mi habitación de color rosa.

6:57 am.

Suspiré mientras guardaba mis múltiples trabajos de escuela en una limpia carpeta y lo dejaba en mi maletín de escuela. Abrí mi closet y sacándome el uniforme que llevaba puesto, colgándolo de paso, saqué mi ropón de dormir colocándomelo, me cepillé mi corta y ondulada melena rubia claro. Observé la cama y por primera vez me pareció lo más bello del mundo, algo me halaba a ella. Apagué las luces y me acosté en mi cama que de por sí era de tres cuartos, casi una cama matrimonial. Estuve mirando el techo durante por lo menos 40 minutos más esperando oír algún ruido o sentir aquellas lúgubres caricias, pero nada. Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos, ya podía seguir mi vida sin sentirme cansada. Todo se volvió negro.

Una gota, dos gotas…de repente me sentí empapada y un dolor en mi espalda, como si me encontrara acostada hace mucho en un lugar duro, haciendo que abriera los ojos confundida.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con un cielo completamente nublado, la lluvia me caía de lleno en la cara. Asustada me reincorporé del suelo provocándome un mareo por haberme levantado rápido. Observé a mí alrededor notando que me encontraba en el jardín delantero de mi mansión. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Observé la gran puerta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Tal vez me había vuelto sonámbula o algo. Un pequeño, pero fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a medida que me acercaba a la puerta, ya se estaba haciendo tan persistente que agarré mi sien con una mano mientras que la otra la estiraba para abrir la puerta sintiendo el ruido de los relámpagos más fuerte que nunca.

No llegué a rozar las manijas cuando esta se abrió por sí misma, dejándome entrar. No me sorprendí, eso mismo había pasado cuando llegamos a la casa, padre había dicho que era un mecanismo automático que al parecer aún funcionaba, y eso que la mansión estaba en malas condiciones cuando llegamos. Tuvimos que restaurarla, no cambiamos los colores de nada excepto el vestíbulo principal, el cual estaba tan mal que había perdido el color original.

Cuando entré me asusté más que cuando me encontré en el jardín delantero. Todo estaba en su lugar, las paredes pintadas, los jarrones de flores intactos, como siempre, las largas columnas en los costados y la alfombra roja que llevaba a las escaleras coloniales. El problema no estaba en nada de eso. El vestíbulo principal que yo conozco es rojo…no azul oscuro.

Di unos pasos atrás oyendo el impacto de los truenos retumbar en mi cabeza. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Esta no es mi casa! Me volteé casi en automático hacia la puerta y traté de abrirla sin conseguirlo. Fruncí mi seño, ¿cómo eso iba a ser posible? Me desesperé y comencé tratar de abrirlas por la fuerza sin ningún logro.

–No van a abrirse~ –Aquella cantarina voz hizo que diera un respingo mientras giraba sobre mi propio eje buscando al dueño de la voz.

Lo encontré en el descanso de la escalera colonial. Había un joven, de lacios cabellos café rojizo y que llegaba a ser más claro en sus puntas, las cuales daban una vuelta hacia afuera. No podía verle el rostro, ya que este cubría la mitad de su rostro con aquel sombrero negro con listón rojo, pero podía ver una sonrisa divertida en sus finos labios. Lo extraño de todo, es que llevaba el uniforme de la Academia donde yo recibía clases. Tal vez él podría ayudarme, pero cuando otro relámpago iluminó la estancia y el levantó su sombrero dejándome ver sus ojos verdes-que parecían brillar en la oscuridad-, sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese chico.

–bitch-chan~ –El comenzó a bajar los escalones aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Me había dicho bitch-chan?

–Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, bitch-chan~ ¿Me extrañaste y por eso estas aquí?~ –Cuando me di cuenta, él me estaba agarrando de la cintura.

– ¡Suéltame!–Le grité suavemente, más bien era un murmullo, empujándolo logrando soltarme de su agarre–No sé de qué está hablando, no le conozco–

– ¡Que mala eres, bitch-chan!~ –Fingió su enfado y se llevó una mano al pecho dramatizando su dolor– ¿Cómo has podido olvidarme de esa manera?~ –

– no le conozco–Le afirmé.

– ¿Lo has olvidado ya?–Pareció más serio mientras se volvía a acercar a mí y yo retrocedía los mismos pasos hasta que mi espalda tocó la puerta. Me observó de pies a cabeza mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa se asomaba en su rostro, sentí un escalofrío.

Intenté nuevamente abrir la puerta dándole la espalda. Error. Él aprovechó y me pegó completamente a la puerta mientras él se apegaba a mi cuerpo empapado, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. No podía verle el rostro, ya que aún estaba de espaldas a él, pero sabía que tenía aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

–Me olvidaste de una cruel manera~; eso no se hace, bitch-chan. Voy a tener que castigarte~ –

Abrí mis ojos asustada cuando sentí sus grandes manos recorrer mis muslos. Entrecerré el ceño al sentir aquel tacto tan familiar, pero no me agradaba. Entonces, como si de una vieja película se tratara, recordé las noches en las que sentía las caricias, las mismas caricias.

–Ah~ Bitch-chan~ –Comencé a temblar de miedo–Me estas excitando con ese temblor tuyo, ~ ¿estás asustada?~ – Comencé a removerme tratando de escapar–Ese lindo vestido blanco tuyo, así de empapado, y tu moviéndote…~ Ah, no me ayudas a controlarme~ – Sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

– ¡Basta!–Podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos–Por…por favor–

– ¿Por qué suplicas? Sabes que lo estas disfrutando~ –Me susurró en el oído para después abrir su boca dejándome ver de reojo unos colmillos obviamente filosos.

– ¡NO!–Le pisé a propósito los pies logrando que se moviera lo suficiente para que me dejara escapar.

Comencé a correr sin siquiera mirar a atrás–No puedes escapar, bitch-chan–Podía oír su voz en mi mente haciéndome correr más rápido.

Corrí por toda la mansión hasta que encontré la puerta trasera que me llevó al jardín trasero, pero ni siquiera me detuve ni a cerrar la puerta, pues sentía sus pasos alcanzándome lentamente. Corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás, adentrándome en el oscuro bosque que parecía aún más sombrío, pero no me importó ver figuras extrañas en los árboles, ni que las ramas parecieran brazos con garras dispuestas a agarrarme, ni aquellos susurros que parecían querer seducirme para que me detuviera o para que me quebrara de miedo. El sonar calmado de sus pasos atrás de mí me daba más miedo que cualquier cosa que veía, oía o sentía.

A lo lejos vi una pequeña arquitectura y sin pensarlo me adentré a ella y cerré la puerta con seguro desde adentro. Comencé a caminar en reversa aun mirando la puerta con el temor de que la empujara o algo. Tropecé con una elevación que me hizo perder el equilibrio y me golpeara un costado de mi abdomen con el altar. Me agarré del mismo para reincorporarme aun observando la puerta sin ningún resultado. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que me hallaba en una capilla, una muy pequeña capilla, y que el altar donde me encontraba estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y los cristales adornados de ángeles, claro estaba que la cruz no podía faltar.

Sentí ganas de llorar al ver las rosas reconociendo por completo el lugar. Fue aquí donde encontramos a mi madre muerta, donde supuestamente se suicidó.

– ¿Bitch-chan~? –El tono cantarín y juguetón en vez de tranquilizarme me daba pánico–Te dije que no ibas a poder esconderte de mí~ –Salió de una de las esquinas que estaban apoderadas por las sombras de la noche y comenzó a caminar hacia mí a paso calmado con las manos levantadas.

– ¡Aléjate!–Le grité horrorizada pero este seguía avanzando hasta que llegó a mí. Solo nos separaban dos pasos del uno del otro–Por favor…–Agaché mi cabeza temblando.

–Pobre bitch-chan–Una de sus manos fue a una de mis mejillas haciendo que temblara más fuertemente– ¿tienes miedo?–preguntó divertido.

No pude responderle, pues sentía que si lo hacía las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo se saldrían de mis ojos sin ningún control y me desplomaría completamente a su merced.

Tenía miedo.

Su mano se deslizó desde mi mejilla hacia mi cuello en una suave caricia que en vez de tranquilizarme me dio asco. Me asusté cuando sentí la presión en mi cuello y como me tumbaba en el altar quedando él sobre mí. Por el impacto, los pétalos de las rosas se esparcieron en el aire para después caer lentamente al suelo

Llevé mis ambas manos a la única mano con la cual ejercía presión en mi cuello con aquella sonrisa sínica. Comencé a mover mis piernas con la intención de azotarle algún golpe, pero él estaba entre ellas sin dejarme ninguna opción, más mi visión se comenzaba a hacer borrosa, perdía el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones y con él mis fuerzas. Sentía mis lágrimas mojar mis propias mejillas.

Él sonrió aún más–Tus lágrimas y ese rostro de dolor… ¡Ah, bitch-chan!~ No me lo pones fácil–Dejó de hacerme presión en el cuello logrando que yo recuperara el aire tosiendo de paso, pero me sentía tan débil que no podía levantarme– ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin comer?~ –El comenzó a bajar hacia mi cuello sintiendo su aliento en mi piel–Te haré sentir placer, bitch-chan–

Traté de hacer algo para defenderme, pero me encontraba tan asustada que no podía hacer nada más que mirar el techo de la capilla en completo silencio, dejando que mis lágrimas brotaran sin cesar. Sentí un dolor fuerte en mi nuca haciéndome apretar fuertemente los brazos de mi opresor en señal del dolor que sentía. Lo apretaba tan fuerte que parecía que le había encajado las uñas en la piel a pesar de que este poseía la chaqueta y un abrigo bajo esta, pues él hizo un gemido ronco aún con los colmillos calvados en mi cuello. Podía sentir como succionaba raídamente mi sangre, tan rápidamente que era doloroso. Comencé a volver a ver borroso y mis parpados amenazaba con cerrarse, la presión que antes ejercía en sus brazos cesaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Dejó de beber de repente, pero me sentía tan débil que no me importó que sus manos recorrieran mis muslos con lujuria insana y se riera de mi estado.

– ¿Ya me vas a dejar solo, bitch-chan?~ –Su voz se hacía cada vez más lejana mientras todo su sumía en una fría oscuridad–nos volveremos a ver…–

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¡¿Qué tal?! ¿Entienden lo que sucede?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet.**

 **Advertencias: rango T, no voy a poner OoC ya que trataré de poner sus verdaderas personalidades sin cambiarlas.**

 **¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Aquí está la conti! Pero antes de seguir hay que contestar los Review (también responderé los del prólogo que no pude responder por culpa de esta estúpida maquina XD):**

 ** _*Hanna la rockera 69:_** **¡Así es! De vampiros a "fantasmas". Lo pongo entre comillas porque en sí no son fantasmas pero lo son…Vale, yo tampoco me entiendo, ¡pero todo se va a ir aclarando mientras continuemos! Y sí, Raito no pierde su tiempo :)**

 ** _*MikaSyo:_** **Al principio tenía mis dudas de a quien poner primero, pero gracias a mi querida hermanita** ** _Kararah_** **(¡te quiero linda!) se me aclararon. ¡Vaya! Apenas viste dos cap. y estas** ** _casi_** **averiguándolo todo. ¡Pero aún falta un poco más!**

 ** _*Hankotsu taishio_** **: ¡Esto apenas es el principio! ¡Aún hay mucho que recorrer!**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **Capítulo II:**

 ** _El deseo que te ofrezco te destroza, aun así tratas de escapar._**

 **-o-o-o-**

Abrí mis ojos asustada mientras me levantaba de la cama rosa. Sentí las lágrimas caer por mis ojos ante aquel mal sueño; por suerte había sido solo eso: un sueño…no, una pesadilla que por alguna razón se hacía borrosa y no podía recordar bien.

Adolorida, como si hubiera corrido una maratón o dormido sobre un montón de piedras en vez de mi suave cama, terminé de incorporarme observando que el sol caía dejando paso a una luna menguante acompañada del manto nocturno, debían ser casi las 8pm. Salí de la habitación recorriendo los pasillos en busca del baño, sintiéndolos más largos y oscuros que otras veces. Doblé una esquina y después de pasar dos puertas me adentré en el cuarto de baño enlozado en mármol blanco, salmón y adorno en dorado y bronce, la habitación era amplia, tanto como mi cuarto.

Me acerqué al gran lavamanos que bien podían estar tres en él. Me desvestí dejando que la ropa se escurriera por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo dejándome desnuda con solo unas bragas de color rosa pálido. Me observé en el espejo reflejando solo desde las caderas para arriba. Fruncí el ceño mientras me inclinaba sobre el lavamanos para quedar más cerca del espejo mientras me agarraba el cuello con una mano y con la otra me apoyaba para no perder el equilibrio. Alejé mi mano de dicho lugar dejando al descubierto dos orificios pequeños pero simétricos, casi perfectos, en mi nuca. Apenas los rocé con la yema de mis dedos cuando los retiré por el dolor y lo caliente que se hallaba la zona.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Me había hecho daño o algún insecto me había mordido?

No le iba a dar muchas vueltas al asunto, eran dos simples picaduras, nada de qué preocuparse. No tenía tiempo para darme un lujoso baño en la bañadera ya que tenía que ir a clases, por lo que me dirigí a la ducha sintiendo el agua tibia caer por mi cuerpo relajando mis tensados músculos, los cuales volvieron a tensarse al escuchar el extraño sonido que se oía fuera del baño.

Di un pequeño brinco en la ducha asustada por los sonidos. No era un sonido extraño ni perturbador, pero por lo menos en mi caso: viviendo sola en una enorme mansión con una recién pesadilla y traumas anteriores, el típico sonido del zapato al chocar con la superficie del suelo al caminar si era perturbador. Quizás era mi imaginación, ya saben, cuando uno tiene una pesadilla o ve alguna película de terror como que te vuelves paranoico o algo así y todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor –sonidos por ejemplo- te parece algo macabro y símbolo de que algo malo esta por ocurrir; o que simplemente hay un ladrón en la casa, o el gato.

Pero yo no tengo gatos, así que descarté esa posibilidad de inmediato. Solo me quedaban dos: o estaba completamente paranoica y loca, o había alguien a parte de mí en mi casa.

Siendo yo carente de sentido del peligro, cerré la ducha y me enrollé perfectamente en una toalla cercana. Comencé a caminar despacio hacia la salida del baño y abrí la puerta esperando ver algún asesino con cuchillo ensangrentado y ojos desorbitados, pero no hallé más que la oscuridad característica de los pasillos de la mansión.

Suspiré al notar que ya no había más ruido, incluso me calmé antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta. Pero todo hubiese seguido bien si al voltearme a la bañadera no hubiese encontrado a un alto rubio dentro de mi bañera durmiendo, o tal vez estaba desmayado. Me asuste tanto que lancé un pequeño grito agarrando mi toalla con fuerza y buscando algo con lo que pudiera defenderme, pero realmente no creía que con un perfume pudiera hacerle algo, pero tal vez lo dejara ciego por unos instantes, quien sabe.

– ¿Q-q-q-q-quién eres?–Pregunté asustada y temblorosa hacia el joven rubio que se hallaba acostado sin ningún reparo dentro de la bañera llena. Llegué a la conclusión de que se había desmayado, porque nadie en sus cabales entraría a la bañadera con ropa, obviamente no–Llamaré a la policía–Sentencié para mí misma con la idea de que no me escucharía ya que se encontraba desmayado.

–Que ruidosa eres–La vaga y arrastrada voz del joven me hizo volver a gritar y señalarlo con el perfume, listo para dispararle una buena dosis en los ojos si se le ocurría algo.

Pero no conté con que se acomodara en la bañadera hasta quedar verdaderamente sentado dentro del agua, aun con ropa, y abriera sus ojos hacia mí, mostrándome aquel triste, melancólico y adolorido azul en sus obres; y eso, en vez de asustarme, me dio lastima. Baje mi temporal "arma" aun sintiéndome atrapada en sus ojos, en aquellos vidrios azules que me observaban vagabundos, como si no le importara nada, como si se hubiese cansado de todo.

–Que molestia–Me desconcertó el hecho de que cerrara los ojos nuevamente y suspirara pesadamente, intentando sumirse al sueño en mi bañadera. La suerte de eso fue que logré recuperar el control de mi misma.

Agarré nuevamente el perfume en su dirección aunque temblaba, pero eso no importaba–Voy a llamar a la policía si no sales de mi casa–Afirmé decidida.

– ¿Tu casa?–Preguntó sin abrir sus parpados para luego soltar unas sonoras carcajadas que me aturdieron por unos segundos–Claro, también es tu casa, lo había olvidado–Me dejó ver nuevamente sus ojos, aunque esta vez no me miraban a mí. Parecían muy interesados en algún punto de la pared de mármol–Solo vete. Me molestas–Volvió a cerrar sus obres sin importarle que yo estuviera ahí.

–Esa es mi línea, estas invadiendo mi casa–Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, es como si simplemente se hubiese quedado dormido en aquella incómoda posición, dentro de la bañadera–Bien, te sacaré yo misma entonces–Comenté mientras me acercaba al desconocido, aun con mi "arma" en mano, observando más detenidamente sus delicadas, pero varoniles, facciones. Y hubiese seguido admirándole, si no fuese porque llevaba el mismo uniforme de la Academia Ryutei a la cual yo asistía…al igual que aquel muchacho en mi pesadilla.

–T-tu–Temblé en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer, incluso se me resbaló el perfume y calló al suelo, haciendo un enternecedor sonido y regando por toda la habitación un olor sofocante que casi asfixiaba–

–Eres una molestia–Dijo mientras me observaba sin ninguna emoción evidente, pero yo estaba asustada recordando mi anterior pesadilla, mis gritos, sus manos, sus colmillos en mi piel. Dando un paso atrás me llevé una de mis manos al cuello, justo donde se hallaban los dos orificios perfectos.

Iba a correr, salir corriendo, tratar de salvar mi vida. Pero la mano del rubio me lo impidió y me obligó a entrar en la bañadera con él, aunque prácticamente no tuvo ni que ejercer fuerza.

Quede justo entre sus piernas, abrazándome a mí misma, tratando de calmar mi temblor y recuperar mis acciones que parecían haber sido arrebatadas ya que no podía moverme.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera hacerme este hombre.

–Por favor–Supliqué sin mirarle a los ojos, cerrando fuertemente los míos, porque esto era solo un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual despertaré.

–Aún no lo sabes–Susurró él logrando que me encogiera más en mi lugar, escuchando sus suspiro pesado y vago–Supongo que es mejor así–Sentí sus dedos enredarse en mi cabello y acercarme a él, inclinando levemente mi cabeza, apartando de cuello mi cabello para tener más acceso a él.

Me dolió, me dolió sentir sus colmillos incrustados en mi piel, desgarrando mi carne hasta penetrar completamente en ella, saciando su sed de sangre, acabando con mi vida lenta y dolorosamente, haciéndome abrir los ojos del dolor, apretar su camisa mojada fuertemente con mis pequeñas manos. Así veía venir a la oscuridad que ya me estaba venciendo, el cansancio, la falta de fuerza en mi organismo, el dolor.

–Es…mejor así–

 **-o-o-o-**

 **¿Cómo quedó? Pues ahora nuestra "aparición fantasmal" ha sido ¡el sexy y vago Shu Sakamaki! ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!**

 ******Ya he plantado la duda jejeje Quiero saber quién averiguara lo que sucede realmente. Por ahora, la más cercana es** ** _MikaSyo_** **(¡espero verte por aquí de nuevo!)******

 **Dejen en los comentarios que les ha parecido, valoro más los Review que los "Favorite" and "Follow".**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


End file.
